An integrated circuit may include a copper pad and a dielectric protective overcoat on the copper pad with an opening for a bond pad. An electroless-plated bond pad may be disposed in the opening on the copper pad. Forming the integrated circuit so that the dielectric protective overcoat provides a desired level of chemical isolation for the copper pad may be problematic.